Aaron
Aaron is a fan character in the series. He's a protagonist in Season 2. History/Background Information Aaron was born in 1996. Aaron's family consisted of only him and his 4 siblings because their parents were killed by a crashing star. They were alone until a few years later when Aaron met Jordan, who became his best friend. A few years later, Queen DeDeDe kidnapped Aaron and his brothers and sisters and held them captive until Jordan saved them. After Season 1, Jordan and Aaron reunite, but a few days later, they discover the armor of the cursed Meta-Knight. The armor grabbed onto Aaron and put itself into his body, then triggering a explosion. Aaron hasn't been seen since then. Aaron then appears at the end of Season 2 Episode 2, making it his first appearance in the series. Personality Original form: Aaron was a nice guy when someone is also nice to him. When he's fighting he does show a little bit of mercy, but when fighting an evil person or a villain, he doesn't hold back. Meta Knight form: Like Meta Knight, he is honorable, but more of an evil guy then good. He doesn't show any mercy to his opponents, even to his friends. Powers/Abilities Regular: Aaron has the same abilities as Kirby and Jordan. But, unlike Kirby and Jordan, Aaron can copy someone's abilities by simply touching them. For example: when he touches Sonic, he gains his speed and homing attack; when he touches Mario, he gains his super jump and his fireballs. He can also have 2 different sets of abilities at the same time to create a special move. For example, when he touches Mario and Sonic, he gets their abilities and a special move known as the flaming homing attack, which causes him to turn into a fireball that launches up into the the air and then homes in on his target at a high speed. Knight: When Aaron was possessed by the cursed armor, he gained all of Meta Knight's abilities, though to a weaker extent. Since the armor is currently off of Aaron, he doesn't have these abilities anymore. Season 2 Trivia *Aaron first appears as an antagonist in Season 2, but he will join the heroes. *It is unknown if Aaron will reveal anything about the Organization, but he most likely will because he knows that they are dangerous. However, according to Mephiles, Aaron won't remember anything about the Organization, considering that the armor had taken over his body and mind. *It is unknown where Aaron used to live. It is possible that he lived in Dream Land with Jordan. *Aaron and Jordan's bond is similar to Tails and Sonic's and Danix and Scornic's (though it might've changed due to Danix's insanity). *It is unknown if Aaron respects Danix, considering that they haven't met yet. *Aaron's theme seemed to be the Halberd's theme, but since this was when he was being controlled by the armor, it probably doesn't count. *According to the armor, Aaron is weak in his regular form. This has yet to be actually proven, though it is implied that the armor is strong enough to dominate Aaron's will. *Currently, it is unknown when Aaron will get out of his coma. *Like Jordan, Aaron has Beyblades and sometimes they fight using Beyblades, though it will probably never be shown in the series. *He's probably one of the powerful fan characters due to his abilities. However, seeing as how he hasn't battled with his own abilities yet, it's hard to tell. Category:Characters Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Kirby Characters